


On returning

by ohgoshgoodnessme



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 16:07:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4570878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohgoshgoodnessme/pseuds/ohgoshgoodnessme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bullen, rimming, what more do you need to know</p>
            </blockquote>





	On returning

**Author's Note:**

> Titles are my weakest point (imo). dedicated to nona. there will be a chapter 2 that hopefully i'll get to after i sleep.

It had been a long month for both of them. The Iron Bull had risked toasted in the sun and sands of the Western Approaches with the Adaar, Varric, and Vivienne. It was a damnable place with too many vints, too much deadly gas—which was a great joke he'd have to remember at Wicked Grace—and darkspawn and anything else a person could fucking imagine. It made his bones creak and his horns itch just thinking about it as they stumbled through the gate to Skyhold. They had arrived in the late afternoon as everyone was finishing up their chores, tasks, and jobs. It all stopped when they saw Adaar walk through the gate, using her staff to support her body. Iron Bull slipped away as gracefully as he could given his size as people flocked to the Herald.

He felt bad for his boss since the longer their efforts took them away from the fortress to more intense the welcome. It never lasted long though. As Iron Bull found himself walking to the training yard he saw a glint of metal flash through the air. A quick glance over his shoulder confirmed his suspicions. The arrow had been aimed at Adaar but he saw the quick flash as it disintegrated, a smile growing on the Inquisitor's face. He turned back around and saw Sera sitting on a ledge, bow in hand. With a gruff laugh he shook his head and continued on. Before bath or drink or food, Iron Bull thought of seeing Cullen. Deep down he had hoped that since they had been arrived later in the day he could pry the man away from his own duties for dinner and a bath.

As luck would have it, Iron Bull found Cullen just wrapping up the days exercises. Without even seeing his face he could tell Cullen wasn't doing to well. He looked thinner even under the ridiculous cloak. As people trickled away to get drinks at the tavern or go rest, Iron Bull confirmed his suspicions when he wrapped his now slightly bronzed arms around his waist. Cullen nearly jumped right out of his embrace in that first moment but quickly melted into his arms, leaning his head back. No matter how warm it was and how itchy his sun beaten skin was, Iron Bull loved doing this. He found himself pressing his cheek against slightly damp hair as Cullen broke the comfortable silence.

"I was starting to draw up plans for a search party," he said with a laugh that threatened to break. Iron Bull would have held him tighter but he didn't want him to snap.

"Adaar found a bee's nest and we had to track back to a village to get jars to trap some of the damned things," Iron Bull said. He had been lucky enough to avoid the sting but the other members of the party had not fared as well. "Are you okay, Cullen?"

The directness, Iron Bull knew, made Cullen pause as he glanced off to the side. A heavy sigh left him and he leaned his head back close to Iron Bull. "It's the.. lack of lyrium. This week was bad but I'm on the upswing. I actually showcased forms today instead of directing," he said, tension making his shoulders relax.

Iron Bull let go of him and took his hand. "Good thing too. I'm starving for food, booze, you, and a good bath. Let's go take care of the first two," he said, grinning down at Cullen. With a gentle tug they were off to the tavern for dinner and drinks. Worry about the dark circles under his eyes and the way his jaw line was too severe plagued Iron Bull but he believed and trusted Cullen when he said he was on the mends.

The tavern was busy and packed as usual but the Chargers were holding down their fort in the corner. All the familiar faces were there—Varric was spinning yarn, Dorian was distracting the bartender from his work, Sera and Adaar even made an appearance—though people kept to their own special corners of the tavern. Usually after a return things were like this, not out of any lack of amiability but because camping in the sands or on rocks or in ruins for weeks at a time meant some space and decompression were needed. Halfway through the meal Krem insisted on hearing the best of the best from the month long journey. Iron Bull leaned back in his chair, putting his hands behind his head as he thought. He began: "Well it was about the second week and we stumbled into these ruins..." 

Almost half the tavern cleared out as soon as the sun was down only to be replaced with people who were getting off their shifts. Iron Bull felt Cullen's hand on his thigh and he knew it was time for them to leave before it became extra rowdy. After paying for food and drink they left with brief goodbyes. Next was a bath. Iron Bull swore that he was at least fifty pounds of dust now, which made Cullen laugh, this time stronger and not so fragile.

Somehow they made it to the baths at the mythical 'down time' where hardly anyone was there and everything had just been scrubbed down. It felt good to have Cullen scrub his back and his horns nice and clean and in return Iron bull scrubbed his back and washed his hair. Cullen always made this sound in the base of his throat whenever his fingers ran through his hair. This time it was accompanied with a palm along the fat and muscles of his inner thigh. Sadly the baths were never completely empty and even if if that impossible situation happen it wouldn't be too long before someone else showed up so there was no chance of any further.

So instead they took their time in the bath, cleaning thoroughly and enjoying the hot water before drying off and heading out. They carried their armor and clothing in roughly spun cloth bags, wearing robes. Or, rather, Cullen wore a robe and Iron Bull wore one unfolded and wrapped around his waist. His shoulders were too broad and since they had not stopped by his room he could not get his own custom made robe. The air was still warm with summer so they took the longer way and walked along the top of the walls to Cullen's quarters.

"I'll meet you up there. I'll put your armor away," Iron Bull said, kissing Cullen on the lips as they walked into the office.

"Are you sure?" Cullen said,putting his palms on Iron Bull's chest.

"Sure as having one eye," he laughed, kissing him again before nudging him to the ladder. With a smile, Cullen started to climb up to the second level. Five minutes later, Iron Bull was climbing as well. When he reached the top he saw Cullen already naked and atop his summer sheets. A grin made Iron Bull's face brighten up and he tossed the haphazard covering away form his waist and went to join Cullen in bed.

They laid next to each other, with arms around the other's body. Cullen kissed Iron Bull gently at first, then harder and deeper as he rubbed his hands against his muscles. It was half a massage and half caress. Meanwhile, Iron Bull sucked on Cullen's tongue for a moment, tasting him as his hands slid down to rub against his ass as they made out.

After a few more slow kisses, Iron Bull pulled himself away to start kissing down Cullen's body. He went slow, wondering how many times he could get Cullen to groan before making it to his ass. First he sucked and nibbled on his neck, leaving soft marks that would fade by morning. A hand flew out to grasp one of his horns as Cullen sighed happily, all the tension draining from his body. With a smile Iron bull kissed down to a nipple, wasting no time before sucking it into his mouth. His tongue drew circles around it, causing Cullen to grab his horn tighter. Encouraged, Iron Bull mirrored the same actions to his other nipple. His hands were running up and down Cullen's sides. In the back of his mind he worried about how thin Cullen felt, and made a mental note to make sure he really was on the mend.

As he scooted down, Iron Bull kissed Cullen's abs, his hands moving to rub his outer thighs. Cullen's cock was mostly hard by now, pressed up against Iron Bull's chest. Cullen groaned softly when Iron Bull wrapped his hand around him, slowly jerking his palm up and down as his tongue dipped into his belly button. His mouth went further down, skipping Cullen's cock entirely. His hand took care of him there, a thumb rubbing along the tip of his cock slowly, pressing precum along his glans. Iron Bull placed a few kisses against those powerful thighs. Carefully Iron Bull pressed Cullen's cock flat against his stomach, using his hand to stroke him completely. This gave him more room to work with.

The first lick of his tongue against the sensitive skin behind his sack made Cullen hiss out a moan and clutch the sheets. After flashing him a Grin, Iron Bull kissed and licked down a little more until he could run his tongue along in circles against Cullen's entrance. He felt it twitch beneath his tongue as Cullen's moans grew louder, a note of a whine to them. He reached down to hold onto Iron Bull's horns again, looking down at his lover with a red face. Iron Bull would remember that image forever.

He kissed Cullen's ass with a rumbly laugh, his palm gliding up and down his cock before moving away. Iron Bull grabbed Cullen's hips and shifted him slightly. With both hands he spread Cullen's cheeks and started to tongue his ass again. Cullen started to touch himself as Iron Bull licked him,with only a split second of hesitation. Seeing Cullen like this, ass spread, hand on his own cock made Iron Bull's own cock twitch. He kissed Cullen's thigh and moved his hands again. With one he palmed Cullen's cock against his stomach again. Then he started to suck on two fingers, holding eye contact with Cullen. "F-fuck, Iron Bull..." Cullen groaned, watching the display. When his fingers were wet enough, Iron bull begun to tease Cullen's ass as he moaned louder and louder. He slipped two fingers in carefully and slowly. Cullen seemed to sigh with relief and the way he moved his hips urged Iron Bull on.

Iron Bull stretched those two fingers apart slightly as he sought out Cullen's prostrate. As he did this he returned to rimming Cullen, pressing his tongue between his fingers and into him slightly. He knew he scored gold when Cullen sobbed out a moan when he brushed over that sensitive and swollen spot. Iron Bull pressed against it, rubbing slightly and pulling the hook of his fingers up. this left more space for him to lick Cullen's ass, this time without any goals of teasing him. His tongue dipped into him, pressing hard before licking in circles along the external skin. His fingers slowly pushed and rubbed his prostrate while his other hand jerked Cullen off.

Cullen started to tremble slightly, hands digging up the sheets as he clutched at them. His cock twitched in Bull's hand, precum slowly dripping from the tip. It was hard to steal glances but when he did, Iron Bull was not disappointed. He started to gradually apply more pressure against Cullen's prostate as he thumbed the tip of his cock. His tongue was lovingly licking deeper into him. One strangled shout later and Cullen struck his orgasm, his cock making a mess all over his stomach and chest. Iron Bull grinned and slowly started to slow down both hands and his tongue as Cullen rode out his orgasm.

Watching Cullen fall limp against the bed whilst panting made Iron Bull grin. "Mmm, you needed that," he deigned, moving up first to lick the come off of Cullen's chest. Then, he moved up to lay next to him and pulled him into his arms. Lazily, Cullen placed a few kisses on his chest and smiled shyly. "Give me a moment and then we can focus on you, Bull," he murmured, laying his cheek back down on his comfortable chest.

"Don't worry about it, Cullen. I wanted tonight to be about you. I'm exhausted anyway," Iron Bull said, calloused fingers stroking Cullen's back. He heard an annoyed sound but before an almost argument could arise they were both drifting off to sleep under the stars.


End file.
